Though I have not selected a thesis, I have identified two principles of medical research that interest me. First, I'm fascinated by the underlying mechanism of disease, particularly in the realm of hematology. I am also interested in investigating the therapeutic potential of adult stem cells. In the field of Hematology, there are multiple diseases that arise from a limited number of blood cells. Furthermore, all these cells have one common precursor. By investigating the basic properties of these cells and their precursor, I hope to be able to develop a better understanding of their dysfunction in disease and their therapeutic role in medicine. My plans for current research and future investigations in my career will integrate an understanding of the natural curative properties of these cells and their potential to target processes of disease affecting the hematological system.